People taking measured quantities of substances like chronic medication to manage their state of health and wellbeing need different dosages of medication or different types of medication altogether. It depends on the severity of the symptoms they experience and or the level of relief they are trying to achieve. On a good day when the discomfort such a person experiences is less severe for instance he may need to take a relative low dosage. However, on another day when he experiences a higher level of discomfort he may have to take a higher dosage.
It may be that initially the anticipated level of dosage needed at the start of a day may be relatively low. However, as the day progresses it may be found that the dosage level has to be increased to achieve the desired result. On the other hand, the anticipated required dosage may initially be high but later it may be found that the dosage level can be decreased to obtain satisfactory results. It may also be that the type of medication has to be changed during the day.
There is however a limited amount that of the substance that may be safely taken over a set period of time in order not to overdose or experience bad side effects. This may vary according to a person's age, weight, or sex. It often happens that a person may not remember the initial dosage he initially took at the start of a day. He may therefore not know how much more of the substance he safely can take for the rest of the day without exceeding the maximum limit. This can be particularly so if the substance person uses comes in different dosages or the person uses different kinds of medication. This invention can be used to assist a person to keep track of medication or measured quantities he has already taken or consumed.
This invention can be for instance used by a person that uses chronic pain medication. This invention is not limited to prescription medication. This invention can also be used for other substances such is supplements like minerals, vitamins and herbs. It can also be used for measured quantities manufactured by the user himself or someone else. For example, it is possible for a person to purchase empty capsules and herbs, minerals, vitamins, food supplements and other substances separately. A person can then fill these empty capsules with these separate herbs, minerals, vitamins, food supplements and other substances or any combination thereof or dosage as desired. This invention can thus also be used for these self-filled homemade capsules. Even, herbs, minerals, vitamins and other food supplements all have a required or recommended dosage associated with them.
With advances in three-dimensional printing and the advent of personalized and customized medication, measured quantities as medication will become available. This type of medication is designed for a specific person and his specific condition. The medication will therefore be personalized and custom designed. The medication can be made in virtually any shape. There will be no standard dosage and instructions available for the medication as is the case with standard commercial medication. The dosage and instructions will thus be specific to the user or patient for whom it was designed. Special care will have to be taken that a person takes the correct amount of medication. This will be particularly so for people who can easily can get confused such as the elderly and illiterate people.
This invention will try to assist a person not to exceed the maximum dosage of the substance he is using. This invention can also be used to assist the user to record the amount of the substance he has taken within a set period.
This invention can be used by any person who takes a substance in a measured quantity on a regular basis and wishes to monitor and or manage the dosage of the substance over a given time period. The measured quantity can be in the form of a capsule, pill, tablet or any other shape. It can the form of a powder, granular, crystal like, a mixture, gel, paste or even liquid or any other form.